<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of princes and future kings by asexualsnowleopard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781653">Of princes and future kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsnowleopard/pseuds/asexualsnowleopard'>asexualsnowleopard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kings &amp; Queens, M/M, Princes &amp; Princesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsnowleopard/pseuds/asexualsnowleopard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two princes of different kingdoms meet at a ball when they are young, and quickly become best friends. </p><p>This is my first time actually posting any of my writing, so feel free to leave any advice or criticism if you want to!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of princes and future kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the rhythm of almost too loud music, Kings and lords danced with Queens and duchesses, twirling them through the throngs of fancy riches. Everyone was laughing and drinking wine, the music coming from the front of the room was loud and off key but everyone was too drunk to care. </p><p>Two boys, both nine years of age, were sat at a table, far from the crowd. They weren't allowed to dance with the men and women, as they had gotten in trouble playing tricks on the lords. They sat, long faced, glaring with boyish spite at anyone whose eyes strayed to make sure they weren't causing trouble. </p><p>One of the boys, the one with the fair hair, stood. "Come on," he whispered, prompting the other boy to climb to his feet. "Let's go explore! I'm bored,"</p><p>The two boys snuck their way around the ballroom, slipping out of the door quietly. </p><p>"What is your name?" The fair headed boy asked the other, who was glancing around nervously.</p><p>"I am prince Mika of the northern foothills," Mika had wildly curly hair, as dark as the night sky above them, and dark brown eyes, almost dark enough to be unable to distinguish the pupil from the iris. "What about you?"</p><p>"My name is Alex, my dad is the king,"</p><p>The two boys bowed to one another, prince to prince, before bursting into giggles.</p><p>Mika looked at Alex nervously, "Can we be friends Alex?" </p><p>"I would absolutely love to!" Alex threw his arms around the other boy, pulling him into a clumsy hug. </p><p>…………<br/>
Eight years later<br/>
…………</p><p>"You're going to have to marry soon, Prince Alexander." Alex's assistant reminded him, not for the first time, and not for the last time. "Your father said he would prefer a royal from the northern kingdom, he wants to fortify our alliance with them, now sit still sire,"</p><p>A stray needle pricked him and he flinched dramatically from his assistant, fittings were always annoying, especially for a coronation.</p><p>"Please, I prefer Alex, and yes I am aware of that, have you heard from Mika yet?"</p><p>"Yes, he arrived this morning, you can visit him when I am finished,"</p><p>Alex nodded, a cheesy smile on his face, "Are you done yet John?" He asked innocently.</p><p>John heaved a great sigh, "Yes, I suppose so," He efficiently removed the needles and cloth from Alex's person.</p><p>Alex wasted no time jumping from the stool he had been standing on. "Thank you kind John, I'm sure you will create a grand suit for me!" He hopped up and down in anticipation to see Mika.</p><p>"You love that boy more than the world, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes, I suppose so," He turned, missing John's knowing smile.</p><p>Alex ran to the library, where he knew Mika would be. The library at his kingdom had few books he had not yet read, so whenever he visited Alex's kingdom he made sure to borrow a couple that he had never seen before.</p><p>"Mika!" </p><p>Mika glanced up from the book he had been reading, his calm face breaking into a huge grin when he spotted Alex.</p><p>"John's been telling me I have to marry soon!" Alex exclaimed as he fell into Mika. He was able to catch the moment Mika's face fell at the mention of marriage. </p><p>"My parents have been too," he said, trying to hide his frown.</p><p>Alex pulled himself from Mika's lap, "Whatcha reading? Do you wanna go up to the roof? The sun will set soon!" He rambled. </p><p>Mika smiled and stood. The roof was their favorite place to hang out, it was quiet and private and there were no royals to tell them off. "Absolutely!"</p><p>Together they ran through the halls, Mika clutching his book to his chest with one hand, and the other gripping Alex's hand tightly. It was something they had done since they were young, bolting through the halls of empty castles hand in hand.</p><p>When they got to the roof the sky was a vibrant orange, the sun quickly retreating into the horizon.</p><p>They sat side by side, the book balanced on Mika's knees. </p><p>Alex leaned on his elbows, looking at the sky. "Do you remember when we were little and we were playing pranks on the lords and we got in trouble and I dragged you outside and we became friends?"</p><p>"Yeah! Do you remember when we were like fifteen when we stole all of those pastries from the kitchens and you got so sick you puked on some lady's dress?" Mika giggled.</p><p>Alex grinned at him. "What about that one time we got lost in the woods at your kingdom and your dad sent his entire army to look for us and we both cried in front of the entire royal court?" </p><p>"Remember when we went to that training camp and we snuck out to go swimming at night and you lost your shirt so you had to say that you took it off during a hike and lost it, and you had to borrow a short from me because you didn't know how to pack for trips?"</p><p>"Gosh, don't remind me, that was embarrassing." Suddenly Alex's grin dropped. "I don't want to marry anyone,"</p><p>Mika looked at Alex, a sad smile on his face. "Neither do I,"</p><p>The setting sun cast vibrant shadows over Alex's face, his bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "You are so beautiful Alex," </p><p>Oh. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He clasped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"You really think that?"</p><p>"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud, please forget it. I don't want to ruin our friendship, I'm-" </p><p>He cut off abruptly when he felt Alex's gentle hand cupping his cheek.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Alex's voice was soft and uncertain. Mika nodded nervously, not sure if this was some sort of a prank.</p><p>Alex leaned in slowly, eyes fluttering closed when he met Mika's lips. They kissed gently and slowly, testing the waters. After a few moments they broke apart, holding each other close. </p><p>"I think I know who I would like to marry."</p><p>Mika grinned, "I do too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may come back and write out this story more since it's so short. I wrote this a long time ago, but I'm pretty proud of it so if you're reading this, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>